


Break Me Out

by Katara93, starryoceanfloor



Series: Starry-Ocean_Floor RP Adventures [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylux - Freeform, RP advedntures, Tumblr RPs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katara93/pseuds/Katara93, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryoceanfloor/pseuds/starryoceanfloor
Summary: Who doesn’t love soul-crushing angst?





	

Hux huffed and turned away as much as he could when Kylo walked up to his cell. “What do you want, Kylo? Or should I call you Ben, now?”

“Armitage…” Kylo whispered Hux’s first name. The one only he knew. “I’ll always be your Kylo, I couldn’t stay in the darkness and I tried to get you to come with me but you were so busy with your work…” Kylo’s hair was back in a low ponytail and his robes were a lighter material and in more earthy tones.

“No,” Hux said, folding his arms. “You don’t get to call me that. You lost that privilege when you left. You betrayed the First Order, and you betrayed me.” His voice shook a little at the last part, but he wouldn’t cry, especially not in front of Kylo.

“Hux please,” Kylo kneeled down to his level. “I can talk to the general, have her give you more freedom in exchange for information. Please love, don’t make this hard.” He reached his hand through the cell’s bars to stroke Hux’s cheek. “I love you. I finally have the freedom to admit it.”

“No. I’m not telling her anything,” Hux said. He was just being stubborn, the First Order was mostly disbanded anyway, and any information wouldn’t make that much of a difference. Hux found himself leaning into the touch, before he caught himself, and pulled away. “Just… go away, Kylo. Unless you’re here to interrogate me.”

“I don’t do that anymore.” Kylo stood up, sighing and pushing some loose strands of his hair back. “I’ll be here when you want to talk I guess.” Kylo swiftly turned and left, not wanting to show how much Hux’s stubbornness wasn’t hurting just himself.

“Good for you,” Hux said bitterly. He waited until Kylo left before he laid on the small cot in his cell, sighing as he stared at the ceiling.

A few days had passed and the guards controlling the prison cells hadn’t shown Hux the same kindness as Kylo had. They were possibly the cruelest, forcing Hux to eat unrecognizable food and washing him roughly in the showers.

Hux forced himself to endure the treatment. Even though he didn’t want to admit it to himself, he missed Kylo.

At the end of the week, Kylo returned, his hair matted to his face with sweat and a small smile on his face. “Morning Armitage.” He unlocked the cell door and held his hand out to his lover. “Moving day.”

Hux sat up on his cot, looking at Kylo warily. “Where are we going?”

“You’re moving in with me darling. And I’d hurry, before dinner ends.”

“Really?” Hux asked, his heart lifting a little as he got off the cot and straightened the plain clothes he was given when he was captured. “They trust you that much?”

“I had nothing to hide. I told them all about us, and besides, I can keep an eye on you when we share a bed.” He winks at Hux, grabbing his hand without warning and leading him out into the warm night and towards his room.

“I hope you don’t think we’re going to have sex,” Hux said, but he let himself be pulled after Kylo. Anything to get out of that cell, and he wouldn’t mind sleeping with him again, as long as it was just sleeping.

Kylo chuckled, giving Hux’s hand a gentle squeeze and stopping in front of a door. It looks the same as all the others. The only difference is a small scribbling of his name by the handle. Kylo pushes the door open. The room is small with only a bed, a dresser, a loveseat and another door leading to a small refresher. It smelled calming, like the flowers of Naboo. “Home Sweet Home darling. Go shower, you smell. Towels are in the cabinet.”

“This is… nice,” Hux said as he looked around. He rolled his eyes. “If you’re trying to win me over that’s not the way to do it.” He did go into the fresher though, taking off his clothes and taking a long shower.

“Oh Armitage, you always did see right through me.” Kylo laughs to himself, plopping down on his bed and resting his arm over his eyes. 

Hux got out and dried himself of, before going into the main room again. “Kylo, am I going to be executed?” 

Kylo shot up immediately, looking at Hux with his big brown eyes. “Come here.” He holds his hand out to Hux, waiting.

Hux swallowed thickly, taking Kylo’s hand and sitting next to him. He knew it. He was General Starkiller, he had killed so many people, and the Resistance wouldn’t just let him live in peace. It was nice that they let him have this, with Kylo, before, though.

“Armitage,” Kylo started, looking down at their hands. “There will be a trial. You really need to cooperate. Please? I can try to keep them from killing you but...my protection only goes so far.” He took a deep breath, feeling like this was the hardest thing he’s ever done. “I meant it when I said I love you. Promise me you’ll- If you trust me and do what I say, then they’ll let you live.”

“A trial,” Hux scoffed softly. “Kylo, you have to know it’s just a façade. I… I was the face of the First Order. Executing me sends a strong message. And I’m sure they’re all howling for my blood after Starkiller.”

“No!” Kylo stood up angrily, his fingers tangling in his hair. ”I refuse to give you up that easily. Hux please.” He stopped his pulling and looked at his lover, tears threatening to cloud his sweet, brown eyes. “Please?”

“You didn’t seem to care about me when you left,” Hux said petulantly, before sighing. “I… I’ll try, Kylo. I don’t want to die.” His lip trembled.

“I left to keep you from this. Besides, I knew you wouldn’t just drop everything and come with me. You’re too proud.” He clenches his fists. “If it makes you feel any better, I wished I had rather died than struggle with all this.” He looks up at Hux, tears rolling down his own cheeks.

“The First Order is everything I’ve ever known.” He looked over at Kylo and held out his arms. “Come here.”

Kylo wasted no time, practically diving into Hux’s embrace and squeezing the man to him with as much strength as he could use.

Hux could feel tears roll down his own cheeks when he held Kylo close. He had missed him so much, and he was scared. He needed this.

“We'll run away together. Live far away from here and just live. You and me.” Kylo begged, sobbing into the clean shirt Hux wore. His fingers could leave bruises from how tightly he held Hux.

Hux inhaled a shaky breath. He knew the Resistance would be watching them closely to make sure Hux didn’t escape before the trial, and Kylo probably wouldn’t want to kill these people. Still, he decided to indulge his fantasy. It was a nice distraction, if nothing else. “We could buy a house in the middle of the woods. With a fireplace and a big window where we can watch the sunsets.”

Kylo whimpered, pulling the ginger into his lap. “We’ll adopt a kid, love it more than our fathers loved us. They'll be happy.” Kylo formulated a plan in his mind, if he didn’t have Hux, he had no one. He wouldn’t let Hux die.

Hux rested his head on Kylo's shoulder. “I… I love you too, Kylo,” Hux said. That was hard for him to say, but he needed to let him know. “Maybe you could convince your mother to vouch for me. She’s a big deal in the Resistance.”

“I’ll beg her if I have to, I swear I will my love.” He clung to Hux a little tighter until it became late. “Do you want to go to bed darling?” Kylo asked, stroking his long fingers through Hux’s orange hair, reveling in the softness.

Hux nodded wearily. “Yes, I would.” He forced himself to stand up.

Kylo stood up too, pulling the blankets down for Hux before locking the door. He trusted that no one would dare try to hurt them, but there was nothing wrong with being too careful. He turned off the lights and removed his training robes in favor of just his pants. “Do you need anything?”

Hux left his clothes on, they were comfortable enough to sleep in, and he didn’t have any others. He had no idea what had happened to his uniform, but he missed it. He climbed into bed. “I’m a little hungry, but I won’t die.”

Kylo crawled in beside Hux and pulled up the thin blankets. He hesitated for only a moment before draping his arm over Hux’s lanky torso and rubbing his nose along the back of his neck. “I missed you. I missed us, and this.” He took a deep breath, hips shifting under the covers to get comfortable. “I never meant to hurt you.”

“I missed you too,” Hux said with a sigh. “Even though I tried to convince myself I didn’t, that I didn’t need you. And I know you didn’t mean to, but you did. You hurt me so bad, Kylo. And you hurt the First Order, which is why I’m here. Why… if you really loved me, why did you leave?”

“I couldn’t keep hiding. Snoke would’ve figured out that darkness was gone from me and that would’ve meant death.” He shook his head, sighing. “I know you’ll never fully forgive me, but I meant to protect you.”

“You’re right, I probably wont fully forgive you,” Hux said. “I’m too tired to talk anymore. Night, Kylo,”

Kylo stayed awake, thinking about how he messed up and how to keep Hux safe with him. In the morning, Kylo was gone, training with his uncle and the scavenger, keeping Hux locked in the room with a large breakfast waiting on a small coffee table. A note was folded and slipped under a little bowl of fruit.

Hux fell asleep rather quickly, this bed was like heaven compared to his prison cot.  
When he woke up, he was greeted by the smell of food, and a lack of Kylo. He got up and walked into the living room, seeing the note and reading it.

“Armitage Hux, 

I’ll be visiting with mother the general today and discuss a few things about the trial with you. I’ll try to keep you up to date on it and tell her you’re ready to talk. I’ll be there the whole time so you won’t be alone. She’d never hurt you. Trust me.  I’ll be back near the afternoon so please eat? There’s a toothbrush in the refresher you can use. I love you. 

~Ben

P.S. Be nice to any droids you may come across, they're kind of mean. 

Hux felt a little queasy at the mention of the trial, but his hunger overrode it. He ate a little, before trying the door. It was locked from the inside, like he suspected. He was still a prisoner.

He used the toothbrush in the bathroom then sat on the couch and stared at the wall.

Kylo returned in the afternoon, like the letter had said. He glanced between Hux and the half-eaten breakfast still on the table in front of him. He hesitated on what to do next, interrupt the silence, sit with him, let him be? He went for the former and cleared his throat.

“Is this a bad time Armitage?” His voice was a baritone whisper in the heavy, almost tangible silence. “You’re not hurt are you? Did something happen?” He took careful steps towards the couch where his ginger lover still sat, his hair still a slight mess from this morning.

Hux hadn’t really registered that Kylo had come in, and he blinked when he heard his voice, turning his head to look at him. 

“Kylo, you’re back,” he said happily, standing up and walking over to him. “I’m not hurt.”  
He wrapped his arms around Kylo.

Kylo returned the affectionate gesture, pulling Hux tighter against him. “You barely ate love, are you sure you’re feeling okay?” He pulled away slightly, his long fingers stroking through Hux’s soft hair.

“Of course I’m not feeling okay. I mean, I’m with you, but I’m still a prisoner, and I’m probably going to die soon. And without you, I don’t really have any way to anchor myself.”

“Hux you’re not going to die. Please don’t say that. I’ll get you out of here. I’ll talk to the general about letting you have more room to roam.” He held Hux tighter to him, feeling himself start to tear up. “Please don’t say that...”

“It’s most likely that I will,” Hux said. “There’s no use trying to deny that fact, Kylo.” He took a deep breath. “Did you talk to Organa about the trial?”

“Yes, she wants to see you tonight, if you’re up to that.” He pulled completely away from Hux, holding his hands and gazing into his blue and green eyes.

“I… yes, I think I can do that,” Hux said. “Are we just going to be talking, or am I going to give information?”

“She said just talking, but she mentioned that you’re free to disclose any information when you’re comfortable to do so. But please try to? I’ve already told her everything, but she could use more information from you as well.” He rubbed up and down Hux’s arms, squeezing his shoulders lovingly.

“I’m sure you did,” Hux muttered bitterly. “But… I’ll give up information. It’s mostly useless anyway.”

Kylo sighs, releasing the ginger’s shoulders, hearing the bitterness very clearly and using it against himself. Of course Hux would hate him, he left, he captured him and now he’s twisting his arm to give up information. He’s hate himself too. 

“Well we have a while, anything you want to do?” Kylo asked, cleaning up the remains of Hux’s breakfast that he made and placing it in a container.

Hux thought for a minute. “We should get married.”

Kylo hadn’t realized he dropped a dish until he went to try and rinse it. “Married? First you talk about dying and now you want to get married? You’re making me dizzy Armitage.” He stared at the soapy water in his sink. He’d love to marry Hux, but did he have some sort of secret agenda behind it?

“Hux,” he reminded him. “If we’re married, you can’t testify against me.”

“Oh I knew it!” Kylo’s voice dripped with familiar anger. “How did I know? Well I guess it was just the timing. I knew this wasn’t going to be about love...” He gripped the edge of the counter till his knuckles turned white. “Why should I even be surprised?” He scoffed, shaking his head and refusing to look up. “That hug earlier was to soften me up wasn’t it?”

“It’s your fault I’m here, it’s the least you can do,” Hux said, folding his arms. “And… I don’t love you but I do care for you. Very much. More than I should, after what you did.”

Kylo let go of the counter and grabbed his robe, storming towards the door. “I should’ve just left you in that cell.”

“Kylo, wait, please don’t leave me alone again,” Hux said, his eyes widening slightly.

Kylo stopped, facing the door and taking deep breaths. He waited for his anger to dissipate. “So this is all just a power play for you isn’t it?”

“Of course it’s not, Kylo, I just thought of the marriage thing a few minutes ago. You can read my mind if you don’t believe me. And I meant what I said. I do care for you.”

Kylo waited for a few seconds before turning around and looking at Hux. He threw down the robe in his hands and stormed towards the ginger, a hard look of determination in his eyes.

Hux didn’t back away, even though part of him was telling him to. “What are you doing?” he asked warily.

Kylo ignored the question, grabbing Hux’s hair and crashing his mouth onto the ginger’s. His kiss was rough, angry and demanding. There wasn’t any room for protest.

Hux didn’t protest the kiss, even though he probably should have. It had been much too long since he had been kissed by Kylo, and, even like this, he needed it. 

Kylo was demanding, just like he used to be before he left. He shoved Hux harshly onto the bed and quite literally fucked all the energy out of Hux.

Hux laid back after, boneless and weary, with cum on his chest and starting to leak cum out of his ass. He had needed that.

Kylo stood up abruptly, walking into the refresher and slamming the door closed behind him with the force. He loved Hux, adored him, but sometimes he just wanted to break his nose, so he resorted to a little less violent solution. He stood in the scalding hot shower, alone with his thoughts, wondering just how much Hux “cared” about him.

Hux didn’t try to get up, he was much too sore for that. He didn’t know how he was going to see Organa after this, but he would have to.

Kylo returned from the refresher stark naked, but without a care. He walked to the dresser against the wall and tossed Hux a pair of clean clothes. “Put these on.” He then proceeded to dress himself, his hair leaving wet droplets on the floor and his tunic.

“I need to clean up first,” Hux said, wincing slightly as he got out of the bed. He walked into the fresher and wetted a rag, wiping off his chest and cleaning the cum out of his ass with a wince. He straightened his hair, then walked out and got dressed in the clothes Kylo had give him. 

Kylo stood my the door, waiting silently and staring at the floor until Hux was ready. The anger was palpable in the small room.

Hux sighed. “Kylo, are you really still angry? I already told you I still care for you. Do you not believe me now?”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. It was a moment of weakness and I’m ready to move on from it and onto more pressing matters. General Organa is waiting for us.” He lead Hux out of the room and down a few halls towards a much larger room with holomaps and a few important people minding their own business. General Organa was seated at a large table, a golden droid to her left discussing something with her. 

Kylo had her eyes.

Hux frowned but he nodded and followed Kylo into the room, keeping his head high. He might be a prisoner, but he wasn’t going to let these people see him weak.

“General Hux.” General Organa spoke, standing and smiling, showing no ounce of hate or malice. “Have a seat please, there is much to discuss.” 

Kylo sat across the table to his mother’s right, her hand briefly touching his before she herself sat down. The golden droid lingered for a moment before making its leave and joining two other droids. General Organa smiled once more, watching Hux with her kind, dark eyes. She looked tired, laugh lines around her mouth and a slight darkness under her eyes.

“General Organa.” Hux acknowledged her with a slight dip of his head, sitting across from her. “And yes, I suspect we do.”

“Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

“I’m sure you know everything you need to from my file. And what Kylo's told you.”

“Ben has only told me so much. Nothing personal but everything professional. I want you to feel comfortable here.”

“Well my personal life is personal, especially to my enemies,” Hux said firmly. 

The general sighed quietly, her smile refusing to fade. The three of them were silent for a moment, Kylo staring down at his hands, General Organa watching Hux.

Hux didn’t say anything. He wasn’t obligated to fill the silence, and if Organa struggled a little that was fine with him.

An older man entered the room, fixing his jacket on his shoulders and plopping down unceremoniously besides General Organa. Her smile brightened slightly, watching him. He kicked his feet up lazily, nodding at Kylo before glancing at Hux like he was just yesterday’s garbage.

“So this is Ben’s boyfriend? Doesn’t look so dangerous to me.” He shrugged, picking at the table.

Hux's lip curled when Solo walked in. He knew who he was, he had read over the files of the lead members of the Rebellion and Resistance. “I thought we were going to have a serious discussion.”

Kylo finally scoffed. “He’s just here to be here. You haven’t even said anything so what kind of conversation is that?” He finally looked up at Hux, his eyes showing a little bit of residual fear but mostly exhaustion and maybe desperation but there was no way to tell without asking.

“Well then why doesn’t he leave,” Hux said. “And I wasn’t aware I was here to make small talk.”

“Han, why don’t we get them some food?” Leia stood up, kissing Kylo’s cheek and dragging Han off to talk to him. Kylo’s anger towards Hux only grew.

“I thought you said you’d try, so far you’re doing the opposite.”

“I said I’d give them information, not be nice to them. You don’t understand, you grew up here. I grew up with stories of what a great regime the Empire was, and of how these terrorists destroyed it. They’ve always been the enemy to me.”

“You think this is easy for me?” Kylo snarls, leaning over the table and glaring directly into Hux’s eyes. “None of this is easy for me, so if you want to “marry me” then grow up and just talk. I feel embarrassed considering it after your childish act.” Kylo huffed again and sat down, Leia returning alone and sitting back down.

“Han went to grab us all dinner, he wont stay and he apologizes if he made you uncomfortable General Hux.”

“Fine,” Hux said reluctantly. Without Kylo, he would definitely die. He needed him. 

“He didn’t make me uncomfortable. And… I apologize for my behavior earlier.”

Then they talked. Hours seemed to crawl by, secrets were revealed and the golden droid returned to take notes for Organa. Kylo sat still the entire time, moral support for Hux as the entire timeline was retold through both of them. At the end, the general gave them both warm hugs and ordered them to have a long rest that night. 

Exiting the room, Kylo released a long bre4ath, staring up at the sky before turning to Hux, details of his face hidden by the shadows. “Thank you.”

Hux took his hand as they walked back to Kylo's room. “Did you want me to sleep on the couch?”

“No, you’ll be fine sleeping beside me. After all, we’ll be married soon.” Kylo said quietly, unlocking the door and dragging Hux inside after him.

Hux nodded. “Good.” 

He let Kylo run his hand over his face, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Kylo's ear. “I really need to shave. But not tonight. I’m too tired.”

Kylo stood still for a moment, cupping Hux’s sharp jaw in his hands and allowing his soft lips so run back and forth over the stubble, stopping to kiss his lover’s jugular. He couldn't explain his feelings at the moment even if he wanted to. 

He felt hurt that Hux could barely tell him he loved him but why would he expect that? After all, Hux seemed to have made it clear that he was upset with Kylo every time he spoke to the ginger. “I think I like the hair.” Kylo smirks against his lover’s skin. 

“You may like it, but it’s itchy,” Hux complained.

Kylo's large fingers moved down to rest on his neck, squeezing lightly but slowly tightening as he kissed Hux, deepening it with each long squeeze. His free hand gripped a small handful of Hux’s fiery orange hair. “Say you’re mine,” he growled against his lips.

Hux felt the grip on his throat tightening as he was kissed. “I’m yours,” he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Kylo moaned against Hux’s lips before picking him up.

Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo so he wouldn’t fall. “And you’re mine.”

Kylo carried Hux to the bed, carefully placing him on the mattress before crawling over him. “Only yours,” he whispers.

Hux smiled at him before pulling him into a kiss again.

Kylo practically devoured Hux, his lips leaving wet spots or darkening bruises.. Despite what Hux does, he’ll always love the feel of his lover’s body under his. 

“I want you to beg General. I want to hear how much you want me.”

Hux bucked his hips, feeling himself starting to get hard. “Kylo,” he said in frustration. “Just fuck me.”

Kylo chuckled and shook his head, diverting his kisses to Hux's collarbone. “What’s the magic word?”

Hux let out a huff of annoyance. “Please.”

“That’s a good little husband.” He eagerly tugged the pants off of Hu’s hips and down his legs.

“I’m not your husband yet,” Hux protested, lifting his hips to make Kylo's job easier.

“Oh? And what if I chose to just tie you to this bed and make you my slave? Hmm?” He pushed his hips firmly into Hux’s, trapping their cocks between them.

“I t-think the Resistance wouldn’t be too happy with that,” Hux said, his eyes dilated. He rocked his hips, trying to get friction.

Kylo chuckled at Hux’s desperation. “Damn the Rebellion. They don’t own me, and after I marry you, they certainly wont own you.” He pushed his own pants down, his long fingers grabbing both their cocks in one hand and stroking them together, slowly, torturously.

Hux smiled at him. “That’s very true.”

“Kriff, Kylo,” Hux said, letting his head fall back on the bed. “Don’t tease.”

Kylo let his fingers tighten only slightly before releasing all together and sticking his fingers into Hux’s mouth. “Get them wet.”

Hux nodded eagerly, taking Kylo's fingers into his mouth and sucking on them, trying to gather as much saliva as I could.

Kylo watched, entranced at how eager Hux was. “That’s good love.” He pulled his fingers from Hux’s mouth and pushed them into Hux’s awaiting hole, fucking him slowly with the digits.

There was a burn and a bit of a stretch when Kylo pushed his fingers in, but Hux liked the burn, the pain mixed with pleasure made it more intense for him. He bit his lip to try to keep any noises from coming out.

Kylo watched Hux’s face, hooking his thumb over his bottom lips and holding his mouth open. “I want to hear my husband’s moans.”

“L-like I said before, I’m not your husband yet,” Hux panted. But he didn’t protest Kylo's opening of his mouth.

“Hmm maybe I should gag you instead, Keep you from insulting me.” He thrust up, roughly pushing his cock against Hux’s pelvis.

“But then you wouldn’t get to hear the noises I make, and I know you like those,” Hux pointed out.

“When did you become so mouthy Armitage?” Kylo scoffed, a smirk on his lips as he promptly removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. His hands gripped the back of Hux’s knees and thrust with reckless abandon, pushing to hear Hux’s loud moans.

“I’ve always been mouthy, Kyl- ahhh,” Hux moaned as Kylo pushed his cock into him. It was so big and Hux loved it. He let out intermittent moans as Kylo started to thrust into him.

Kylo stared down at Hux, not believing how far their relationship had come. It seemed like only yesterday they hated the absolute shit out of each other now here they were, fucking and getting married.

Kylo slowed his thrusts, taking his time and enjoying the feel of Hux’s body underneath him and the tightness around his cock. A wave of emotions washed over him, causing him to bury his face in Hux’s shoulder. “I love you,” He mumbled against the smooth, purple spotted skin. He suddenly felt bad for the hickeys and for being mad at him. He hadn’t realized how strenuous all of this was on the both of them and how much Hux really needed him. Kylo’s hips just casually rolled, his cock pulling out slowly to the tip, just to slowly push the length all the way back in.

Hux was surprised by the slowing in pace. It was almost like he was… making love to him, rather than fucking him.  
He wasn’t really sure what to say to that. He didn’t love Kylo, he still felt too betrayed by him for that. “I know,” he settled on. “And I… care for you, too.”

Kylo kept his face hidden against Hux’s shoulder, making sure his tears hit the blanket and not his pale skin. He maneuvered a hand between them, stroking Hux quickly to get him to cum.

Hux bucked his hips into Kylo's hand, until he came with a cry.

Kylo pulled out, rolling onto his side and covering himself with one of the blankets.

Hux took a few seconds to come down from his orgasm before he rolled over. “Kylo, you didn’t come. Did you want me to help you?”

“No. Go wash up and get ready for bed. I need to talk to my uncle about something.”

Hux hesitated before nodding. He kissed his cheek before he got up though, and walked into the fresher.

Kylo listened to the water before leaving, finding materials around the base. Metal from old X-Wing parts, a kyber crystal from Uncle Luke, and he looked for the pilot or scavenger to help put his idea together, since he was no good with tools.

Hux hoped Kylo wasn’t going to do something stupid, he had seemed upset. 

He finished in the shower and got ready for bed.

Kylo returned early in the morning, sneaking into the room and locking the door behind him. He watched Hux as he slept before toeing off his boots, tugging his shirt over his head and slithering under the sheets next to his lover. He stared at the back of his head for a while, contemplating on how to give the freshly made ring to Hux. Should he just hand it over? Should he put it on Hux’s slender finger himself? What if Hux didn’t like it? His mind was racing and he couldn’t relax.

Hux blinked awake, looking over to see Kylo was beside him. “Hello,” he said with a bleary smile. “Did you sleep at all last night?”

Kylo shook his head, watching Hux blink away sleep. He scooted closer, rubbing their noses together, Kylo’s freezing from being outdoors all night.

Hux held out his hand to keep Kylo from coming any closer. “You’re freezing. Do you want to sleep?”

“Armitage Hux, will you marry me?” Kylo whispers, shoving a little balled up rag against Hux’s palm.

Hux looked over at Kylo and blinked in surprise. He took the little rag and opened it, feeling even more surprised when he saw a ring in there. It was silver and makeshift, but the jewel in the center was beautiful. It was sort of a blue-green that almost exactly matched his eyes. “Is that a kyber crystal?” he asked, his voice soft.

“Yes.” Kylo’s voice was barely above a whisper, watching Hux’s expression as he looked or the ring.

“It’s beautiful, Kylo,” Hux said. “And yes, I will marry you. Thank you so much.” He leaned in and kissed him deeply. “Thank you. This means a lot to me.”

Kylo’s mood changed when he felt Hux’s excitement behind the kiss. He took the ring and placed it on Hux’s finger before pulling him close, their limbs tangling together under the blankets and the sun slowly rising

Hux smiled when he saw the ring on his finger. He shivered a little when Kylo held him, but he didn’t protest, he was too happy for that.

Kylo fell asleep quickly, too exhausted to keep his eyes open. 

Hux wasn’t tired, but he just laid there watching Kylo sleep fondly. 

Later, when he was rested, he took Hux outside and kept him close, showing him around the base, introducing him to a few droids and thinking about where to have their little wedding.

It was nice to be able to get outside, even if most of the Resistance members they passed shot him looks of hatred. One even spat at him, but he was lucky it missed because Kylo would have probably choked him for that. 

The droids, however, seemed nice. And he saw the traitor walk by, who jumped like he had seen a ghost, and kept shooting scared looks at him and Kylo, which made him laugh.

Kylo nudged him softly with his elbow, eyes dark with circles. He was still tired but wouldn’t miss this chance to be outside with Hux. “Armitage be nice, he’s a good teacher around here.” His voice was low and lazy, exhaustion clearly coming through in his voice.

Hux rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. I’m sure you and he get along very well.” It wasn’t with any venom, though.

“Not as well as you think. I’m a monster here too”

“Ah. Well I’m sure that’s what they think of me too, so we can be monsters together.”

“There’s nothing I’d like more.” He leaned over and gave Hux a soft kiss before staring off into the atmosphere. “I want us to get married over there.” Kylo pointed to a clearing with a few trees. “What do you think?”

Hux looked over to where Kylo had pointed. “Yes, I like that. It’s beautiful. I suppose I’ll have to get married in something of yours, though, I doubt they’d let me have my uniform.”

“I...may be able to find something.” Kylo smirks, kissing Hux’s temple. They sat together in silence, holding each other close. “Are you still scared Armitage?”

“I’m not quite certain I like that look,” Hux said. He closed his eyes, resting his head against Kylos chest. “Yes, I am,” he said softly.

“I’ll be here for you Hux. I swear. Well live somewhere safe, far from the First Order and the Rebellion. We'll be married, happy, maybe umm children? Who knows. All I know, I just want you safe.”

“You would leave your family for me?” Hux asked, pulling back so he could look Kylo in the eyes. “You left me for your family before. You don’t have to lie just to make me feel better.”

“Hux.” Kylo groaned, getting slightly annoyed. “I know you’re upset but you need to stop shoving it in my face every time I bring something up.” He sighs, letting go of Hux to push his hair from his face. "Come on, lets go do something else."

Hux looked away and nodded. “Yes, you’re right. I’m sorry. And maybe you should get some sleep, I can tell you’re still tired.”

“I’m not leaving you alone, but if you want me to nap, you should at least feed me first.”  Kylo joked a bit, helping Hux up and dusting himself off.

Hux chuckled. “Then let’s get some food, fiancé.” He took Kylo's hand with his left one.

Kylo looked down at their joined hands and smiled to himself. He led Hux to the cafeteria and they took their food back to the room with them. “Remember when we were on Starkiller and we’d eat in your room by the heater? You’d finish before me and Millicent would try to take my food from my lap.”

Hux smiled, even though it was a bit sadly. He had lost Starkiller, his cat, and Kylo in the same day. “I do remember. I miss Millicent. When Starkiller blew I told Mitaka to get her and take an escape pod when I had to go talk to the Supreme Leader. I haven’t heard from Mitaka since, I hope they made it out all right.”

“I’m sure they did. He’s capable of following orders, even if he forgets some things some times. We’ll get her back love. I promise.” He kissed Hux’s cheek and smiled. “She’ll be our first kid.”

Hux smiled more genuinely this time. “Yes, I'm sure you’re right. And thank you.”

“I don’t want to wait anymore Hux. I want to get married. Tomorrow.” He sits up on his knees, grabbing Hux’s face in both his large hands, slightly squeezing his cheeks. “I don’t think I can wait if I wanted to.”

Hux sat on the couch and read some news on Kylo's datapad while he waited for him to come back.

“Hux close your eyes,” Kylo called into the room, poking only his head in.

Hux looked over at Kylo, then did as he said.

Kylo hugged Hux’s old uniform to his chest. It was wrinkled and missing the patches, but he hoped Hux would still appreciate it. He kneeled in front of his fiancé, placing the folded clothes into his lap. “Open.”

Hux opened his eyes, holding up the outfit carefully. His eyes widened slightly. “I… this is my uniform! How did you find it?” His voice grew excited, and he looked down happily at Kylo, hugging him tightly. “Thank you so much.”

Kylo smiled, hugging Hux back. “I uhh,,,found it in the trash. I washed it and dried it but I took off some of the First Order patches. I kept your rank on the sleeves though. I’m sorry if it’s wrinkled or smells weird. I had to use my own soap blend.”

“No, it’s perfect,” Hux assured him. “I really don’t deserve you. It’s a good thing I’m marrying you before you realize that,” Hux said teasingly.

“I want you to trust me again Hux. I’ll always want you.” He gives Hux’s face a few kisses, shoving the datapad and the uniform off Hux’s lap and picking him up.

“It’s hard, but I’m trying,” Hux said. “Hey!” he protested when Kylo shoved his uniform on the floor. “That needs to be hung up.”

“Not right now. I want to shower with you.”

“All right,” Hux said reluctantly.

Kylo carried Hux to the shower in his small refresher, both of them fitting inside with barely enough room. Kylo washed Hux’s hair, taking his time and leaving sweet hisses on his neck and shoulders. “Razor is in the basket, under the soap.” He whispered, not wanting to interrupt the sweet silence between them.

Hux hummed contentedly as Kylo washed his hair. He nodded and grabbed it, holding it out to Kylo. “Do you want to do it?”

Kylo nodded, directing Hux to stand under the stream of water to rinse out the soap. He pulled Hux close after his hair was clean and very carefully proceeded to shave Hux’s skin. “When we get married, keep the stubble sometimes, it looks good on you

Hux stood very still when Kylo shaved him. “You think? I might, then, if I don’t die, and it’s just us.”

Kylo sighed, continuing his task in silence. After the shower, he hung up Hux’s uniform and curled up in bed next to his fiancé.

Hux laid his head on Kylo's chest. “Good night.”

The morning was spent nervously getting ready and staring at each other for a little too long. Kylo was too excited to stop smiling at Hux.

Hux wished he had his gel, but he smoothed his hair down the best he could. It was amazing to have his uniform, it made him feel more confident.

“You’re incredibly attractive,” Kylo admitted, fixing his own hair but giving up.

“So are you,” Hux said, smiling at Kylo.

“I won’t be able to keep my hands off you tonight.” He says lowly, smirking at Hux. “Come on, we’ll be late.” He reaches for Hux’s hand, excited to take this next step in their relationship.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Hux said with a smirk. He took Kylo's hand and walked with him out the door.

The wedding was small but very significant to them both. Luke officiated it while Leia and Han watched proudly. Kylo watched Hux, anxious and happy. Very happy.

Hux would have rather had them get married alone, but he knew Kylo's family was important to him, and they weren’t so bad. Luke was wearing gloves, and he shook Hux's hand after the wedding. Hux almost had a heart attack when his hand came off, but Luke just laughed and attached it again.

Kylo hugged his family and gave Hux a look that he would explain a few things later. The rest of the day was spent in bed, Kylo’s wish came true.

Hux laid back when it was night. “That was an amazing day.”

Kylo moaned in agreement, his hair still stuck to his face. He was perfectly content with his new husband. His heart was beating quickly but slowly retuning to a resting rate. He pulled Hux towards him by his hips and kissed the back of his neck.

“I’m exhausted,” Hux said, closing his eyes.

“I don’t even think I have enough energy for another round.” Kylo yawned, holding Hux tight.

Hux chuckled. “I think I’m going to bed now. Maybe you could use your Force to summon a washcloth, I’m too tired to get up.”

Kylo snored behind him, hot puffs of air fanning over Hux’s neck. His long legs were tangles in the sheet and his arm slung over Hux’s hip.

Hux rolled his eyes. “Or not. Good night, Kylo,” he said quietly.

He fell asleep quickly. After he had slept for a few hours, he woke up with a scream.

Kylo shot up, his lightsaber flying , bathing the room in a red glow. “What is it? What happened??” Kylo’s hair was sticking up from sleep but his eyes were wide open, searching the room while his free hand gripped Hux’s wrist tightly.

Hux flinched away from Kylos saber, his eyes wide with fear before calming down a little. “S-sorry. It was just a dream.”

“What happened?” He extinguished his saber, flicking on a small lamp with the force. “Screams don’t happen with normal dreams Armitage.”

“Nightmare would be a better word,” Hux said, trying to calm himself down. “I was… they were going to execute me. And you came out to do it, and your eyes… they were so cold. Like you didn’t care about me at all. And then you lit your lightsabre and swung it above my head, and that was when I woke up.” He took a deep breath, and tears had started to run down his face.

“Armitage...” Kylo threw his saber down and pulled his husband tightly against his chest. “I will never let that happen. I swear on my life”

“You can’t stop it. If I get convicted there will be too many guards.They won’t want to be deprived of their execution.” He buried his face in Kylo’s chest.

Kylo didn’t know what to say, but he held on tight to his husband for dear life until they fell asleep that way.

Hux slept better after that. He woke up and just watched Kylo sleep for a while.

His long, brown hair covered some of his face, his eyes fluttering occasionally. The beginnings of facial hair were starting to form on his chin. He took deep breaths while he slept, utterly peaceful.

Hux watched him until he decided he really needed a shower. He had dried cum on his stomach and asshole from last night, and it was very uncomfortable.

He got up slowly, careful not to disturb Kylo, then got into the shower.

Kylo woke after a few more moments of rest. Hearing the shower on in the refresher, he stayed in bed, giving his husband some privacy. He checked his datapad for any messages from his family.

Hux got out of the shower and got dressed. He stepped out of the fresher to see Kylo was already awake.  
“Good morning, husband,” Hux said, smiling at him.

Kylo’s smile was bright and very happy. “It sounds beautiful coming from your mouth Armitage. I think I like it more when you say it.”

“Do you?” Hux asked. “What are our plans today?”

“I was thinking of doing a bit of training with my uncle today,” Kylo shrugged and stood up, stretching in all of his naked glory. “You’re free to come, so long as you stay near me. Then the rest of the afternoon is ours my love.” Kylo tapped a few things on his datapad, selecting a vessel so he could take Hux on a secret vacation in a few days.

Hux looked over Kylo’s body as he stretched. Kriff, he was sexy. “I’d rather spend as much time with you as I can. Just in case this is the last time we spend together.”

Kylo sighed, really starting to hate the constant state of fear Hux seemed to be living in. “I know love, I do too.” Kylo dressed in his tan training robes and handed Hux a pair that he found the other day. They were a slightly darker brown and felt like an almost gauze material. Very breathable.

Hux put on the robes Kylo gave him. “Do you want to eat before we go?”

“We can get you something. My training doesn’t go well with food.” Kylo admitted softly, kissing Hux’s shoulder before leading him out.

“Thank you,” Hux said, following Kylo out and taking his hand. 

Kylo smiled to himself, enjoying the warmth of Hux’s hand in his, their fingers laced together strongly and the slight cold sensation of the ring Hux wore.

The morning sun was warm despite the ground still being cold from earlier hours. Kylo kept his eyes forward, sensing a few people watching them. Some senators from other planets have taken a temporary residence at the base for the upcoming trial.

Hux shivered a little when he walked outside, leaning into Kylo to take a little of the chill off.

Kylo released Hux’s hand to wrap it around his lover’s shoulder, pulling him tightly against his body. “I love you Armitage,” he whispered, smiling up at the sun.

“I… care for you too, Kylo,” Hux said. He wasn’t ready to say it yet, especially when they were in public.

They sat together, allowing Hux peace to eat before Kylo had to train. He wasn’t looking forward to it if he was being honest. He had rather stayed in bed with his husband before the trial, which he was informed this morning that it was to be taking place tomorrow.

The food wasn’t the best, but it was better than what he had eaten on the Finalizer or Starkiller. When he was finished, he stood up. “I’m done, Kylo.”

Kylo gave him a small, proud smile, then led the way to some sort of greenhouse. Plants from almost every corner of the galaxy had been collected and carefully nurtured in this room, giving off beautiful scents and a feeling of peace.

“We train in here to ground ourselves. It’s like a small oasis.” Kylo said proudly, hoping Hux would be impressed or praise him for his fall from the dark side.

Hux’s eyes widened slightly when he walked into the greenhouse. 

“This is beautiful, Kylo,” he said, his voice soft.

Luke was sat in the center, meditating and simply enjoying the clean air. Kylo joined him, allowing Hux to take everything in at his own pace.

“Uncle,” Kylo whispered with urgency tinting his voice. “Uncle the trial is tomorrow and...I can’t lose him. We need to escape and I don’t think I can do it on my own. Please help me?”

Hux dipped his head slightly to Luke and walked around the greenhouse.

Their whispered plans were near silent to keep it a secret to Hux or anyone who would be watching them.

Hux sat down in a corner and left Kylo and Luke to their training.

Kylo pressed a soft kiss to Hux’s temple after training. “Let’s go love, come on.” He held his hand out to his husband, smiling at him and the flowers surrounding him.

Hux took his hand and stood up, smiling back. “Yes, that would be nice My butt is getting sore.”

Kylo chuckled, holding Hux closer to him than usual. “You look about ready to fall asleep.” He smiled, beginning the walk to their shared room, a ball of fear growing in Kylo’s stomach.

Hux hummed in agreement. “Yes, I am pretty tired.”

“Armitage, there’s something I need to tell you. Something we need to talk about.” Kylo’s voice was tainted with emotion, something that he mentally hit himself for.

“What is it?” Hux asked warily. “Did something happen with the trial?”

It’s been pushed to tomorrow.” He said quietly, gripping Hux’s hand tightly. “Listen to me, I won’t be allowed to see you after. You have to trust me that I’m going to get you out. I swear that you and I will be free or I’ll die trying. Do you understand me?”

Hux's heart started to beat faster. He had known this was coming, but it was too soon, he wasn’t ready.  
He nodded and burned his face into Kylo's shoulder. “I understand,” he muttered. “And just in case, I wanted to say I love you. I was trying to fool myself into thinking I didn’t, because of what you did. But I do. I love you.”

Kylo’s heart ached and he could feel tears forming in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Hux and nearly crushed him to his chest. “We’ll be okay. I promise We’ll be okay.”

Hux let out a throaty chuckle that mostly came out as a sob. “You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Kylo’s chest shook as he cried against Hux’s shoulder. “I can’t live without you Hux. I used to hate you but all this time together showed me how perfect you are. Your quirks and kinks. I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t try. I’d die for you Armitage.”


End file.
